A complex distributed information system (for example, a system conforming to the Common Object Request Broker Architecture® CORBA system) generally integrates different products including multiple components that may be distributed across a network. In such a distributed information system, a transaction for a distributed application would usually involve a plurality of components, while each component writes logs individually.
An existing log system for such distributed information system may retrieve and store log files from different nodes or forward the log files to a log handler. In practice, it is desirable to analyze all logs on a particular transaction, which logs might be written by components distributed individually on a plurality of nodes.